


Cocktail Party

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Lactation, M/M, Public Sex, Stiles is Legal, Stockholm Syndrome, Tail Plugs, human slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Peter throws a party…





	

Peter walked around in a strong drawl through the two dozen people at the party. His suit was a blue so dark it looked almost black. He had on a maroon shirt underneath it and a charming smile that looked dangerous as it did sexy. The others were milling around, calling out to him to exchange pleasantries. Peter, with a glass of red wine in his hand, bestowed his presence on the guests like a magnanimous king and made them lean just a little bit more into him at his wickedly uttered words. The party was exclusive, with servers in sparkly vests and nothing else roamed around offering lovely bites and more glasses of wine and champagne. No phone was allowed of course, because you don’t bring phones to such parties.

Intersecting the party area were ten or so iron frames, one end buried in the cement or so it seemed. In each was a person positioned in curlicues of the iron so that they were placed with their arms wide open, a transparent pipe thrust into their mouth, the silvery purple colour of the concoction giving away the fact that they were being fed raw elixir, pin pushed into the areolas from chests that were thrust out with the help of a iron bar just behind, ass pushed back to the other side and legs splayed so that the cocks and cunts were on full display and a furry tailed plug pushed into assholes. Each piece looked like a remarkable vision of art, filigreed ivory stands holding thick glass dishes to capture both that fell from the nipples and cocks/cunts.

Ever since the supernatural came out in the open, a particular kind of gourmet food also came into being. Illegal on the basics of ethics, there was an underground market for these produce. Most used human components to make them, resulting in a death toll that had the Government scrambling to put in treaties and safehouses. There were also some others that merely needed the human’s participation. Like feeding them raw elixir and having their body biologically produce the purest strain of it. Prepared in bulk in the initial days by the Hale industries as a failsafe for humans to be used to render killing them unprofitable, it has since gone underground, but profits increased tenfolds or more.

This was a discreet party for the major shareholders in the company. All the stock on display were their best and had been brought up just for the occasion. Almost all except the one who hung at the front from silk sashes. This one, a human boy, had skin like the pale side of a dove’s breast, dotted with molten drops of the darkest chocolate drawing a constellation of stars, also had a sculpted blindfold on his face. His nipples were puffy and from each hung a teardrop of sterling silver and pearl. The pins formed a circle around them, fluffing up the area so that they almost looked like breasts. His cock wet and kept dripping drops onto the plate below. Peter would step away from the guests to glide his hand on the skin of the human and return pleased. 

When dinner was ready, all the guests were ushered into the dining room, but not before having fisted an ejaculate or squeezed some pure elixir onto a glass that were helpfully placed near each iron frame. The dotted one was exclusively Peter’s so no one dared touch him, but they couldn’t help look as Peter went to the human, pulled his zipper down, stopped the raw elixir mix and pull out the pipe from his mouth only to shove his fingers in which the human sucked at hungrily. Peter pulled the tailed plug out next and pushed the blindfold up, so that it stuck to his sweaty forehead and then started fucking into his hole as his other hand kneaded at the pinned breast, pulling at the pearls and making the human moan out in delirium.

Peter joined his guests soon enough and everyone supped on 15 delicious courses made out of incredible ingredients. Pure elixir was a part of each dish and all the guests made appreciative sounds at each bite. When they were finally done and Peter welcomed them back to the first party room for another round of harder liquor, all the iron frames and their occupants were missing. There were a few sad mutters at missing them, but Peter soon had the guests back into enjoyments with stories and news of more money and the like. The party ran well into the early hours, a stupendous success and each invitee left feeling extremely happy. The servants were ordered to clean everything up pronto and then Peter headed to his own room.

There, on his bed, lay Stiles, hands still encircled by scarves but not tied to anything. The blindfold was still stuck to his forehead and h seemed to be in deep sleep, splayed on the side, wearing nothing but those silver and pearl drops. Peter slowly took off his clothes till he too was naked and then he climbed into the bed. The first thing he did was kiss Stiles’ shoulder and then pull out the plug. Unlike the others, this plug had a big knot at the base. As soon as the plug was out, cum started to leak out of his red rimmed ass. Peter gave a long swipe with his tongue there, tasting himself only. Stiles frowned in his sleep and mumbled something before stilling again. Peter huffed a smile and licked another stripe and at this Stiles gave a small shiver.

Seeing him getting flushed again, Peter started licking him inside and out till he was completely clean and Stiles, well awake now, was whimpering into the bed as he tried to still his body to Peter’s administration as he had been taught. Knowing that Stiles was awake, Peter attacked his nipples next, sucking till his mouth was full of the sweet sweet elixir that only Stiles seemed to be able to create. Peter slunk down and spit it out into Stiles’ hole, making it gleam wetly. He lined his cock and then shoved it in till he was buried to the hilt and Stiles was pushing back at the bed with his neck completely bared and hands clutching at Peter’s shoulder. Peter was large and he knew that so he simply started ramming in harder and harder till Stiles was screaming.

And coming in gushets. Crying out ‘Peter, Peter’ in a chocked voice. Pulling him in more to ruin him more. Licking Peter’s face and lips as much as he can. Feeling Peter brand his soul in Peter’s name for eternity. Realizing that he would not love another like this again. Tears flooding his eyes as he offered his love in again and again and Peter took it all. Took it all, over and over and took with great pleasure. Stiles would not leave his side alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By Udunie's works. Thanks for reading. No Beta. Kudos and comments please.


End file.
